


[兰雁/时雁]地主与骑士的公平交易

by yanyanq



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanq/pseuds/yanyanq
Summary: 总之大概是时臣与兰斯洛特帮雁夜补魔的愉悦故事





	[兰雁/时雁]地主与骑士的公平交易

晚上按例进行灵脉检查的时候，遇见了Berserker的御主。

虽然就外型而言，那只是一名不起眼的青年，穿着随处可见的帽杉，像是饶舌歌手似的将帽沿拉到几乎要将整张脸遮住的夸张地步———啊，说起来现在好像很流行那样吧，那种把礼仪与规矩抛到一边，既随便又毫无线条感的装束，总之，是个无论怎么看都称得上是平凡无奇的男子身影，但那分明已经摇摇欲坠却仍强撑着挺直了背脊的凛然身姿，确实只能是Berserker的御主没错，如果是Berserker的御主，那么就是注意到了，也是理所当然的。

远坂时臣想，于是，若以这个做为同样的理由，基于冬木市管理者的身分，跟在那个人身后一探究竟，也是再合情合理不过了，末远川一战后的隔天，他和绮礼可没闲，花了大半天的功夫才总算是把这件事给翻了篇，当然，那两架倒楣的战斗机自然也得算上，还是托了绮礼的关系，他还在义大利的时候，似乎认识了一些做这方面生意的朋友，答应以比市价要低廉三倍的价格卖给他，这才终于将这两架战斗机的缺口给填上。

按照老规矩，圣杯战争期间，关于金钱方面的开销都是交由艾因兹贝伦打点，没想到卫宫切嗣那吃软饭的小白脸，一开始居然还不打算出任何一毛钱，果然入赘的就是不会看眼色，还好艾因兹贝伦的公主殿下还算靠谱，现场就先开了一张预付款的支票，这还不算完，战斗机运来冬木那天，他这边和Saber都在场，军火交易不成文的规定，订金用支票，尾款用现金，一手交钱，一手交货，卫宫切嗣居然还敢冷笑，喔，对方开了这个价格啊，怎么不早告诉我，我可以用不到一成的价格就买到。

瞧那张要不是我岳丈家还有几个钱的遗憾嘴脸，我看你是没被吉尔伽美什的巴比伦宝库砸过脸喔。

但他好歹也算是始作俑者的御主，受了这么点气，还算可以接受，倒是Bererker这边，居然一点动静都没有，要知道这战斗机全数坠毁的责任可不能完全归咎在Archer头上，末远川一战最后会落得这种局面，Berserker怎么说也从中出了力，怎地现在却像个不负责任的浪荡父亲一样射完了就跑，还让别人替他出抚养费，难看，实在难看，本着世交这个名分，他上去问候一声也是。

远坂时臣悄悄地跟在间桐雁夜身后，不想那人转进某个窄巷之后，人却直接销声匿迹了。

远坂时臣几乎不曾踏足过这样的地方，阴暗，脏乱，散发着陈腐与死亡的臭味，拐进巷子后，这里似乎是由贫民聚集而成的住宅区域，而不知为何，间桐雁夜似乎对这里相当熟悉，他依循着雁夜手上令咒的魔力波动找去，越靠近令咒，某种粘腻的水声也越加清晰，他原以为是自己的皮鞋踩过水漥发出的声音，但近日晴空万里，尽管窄巷仍有着挥散不去的潮湿气味，地板却无疑是干爽的。

在幽深的窄巷深处，间桐雁夜被紫发骑士半抱在空中，他的长裤褪到了地上，双腿紧紧绞住骑士的腰间，那双腿以成年男子而言，实在过于纤细，甚至异样到了有些妖艳的地步，他记得上次见到间桐雁夜的脸，本该是一种如泥墙般死寂的灰白色，而此刻青年裸露在外的皮肤，无一不泛起了一种血液丰沛盈满到身体各处的深红。而他所听见的粘腻的水声，肯定就是从那里发出的吧，被青年的臀间吞吐着的深色巨物，肯定是因为做了很多的关系，间桐雁夜臀缝开合的地方，已经与骑士的性器完全贴合，内侧的臀肉紧紧吸附住骑士的根部，当骑士抽出之时，明明只有一瞬间的空隙，那拚命收缩着想要挽留骑士的模样实在既可怜又色情。

此刻的那个区域，正散发着只有魔术师可以见到的，微弱的光芒，将魔力全倾注到从者身上以至于自己魔力泉源枯竭的御主，正试图透过最原始的方式引导魔力流回自己身上，知道了间桐家玩着的骯脏把戏后，远坂时臣相信间桐雁夜确实有如此做的理由，然而，吸引他的却是，此刻白发青年脸上流露着的，耽溺于无尽的快感中，伸出舌头不住喘息的表情，但很快的，喘息声便消失了，骑士余裕十足的低下头，轻吻着已被快感全数支配的御主，若只是单纯的补充魔力，实在没有必要做到这种地步吧。

尽管再如何如对待珍贵物品般的怜爱自己的御主，却在将液体全数灌进御主体内的那瞬间，曝露出狂化的本质，粗鲁的把御主的头发向后后扯，青年仰起头，如同重获新生般，嗯哈嗯哈的大声呻吟起来，但他喊的最多的，还是紫发骑士的名字，于是远坂时臣也在此般诡异的氛围下，终于得知了间桐阵营这边，Berserker的真名。

还真是没有辜负传说中的，一如既往喜欢对别人的东西出手的盛名啊。

为了将魔力留在体内，兰斯洛特维持着原来抱着他的姿势，慢慢地沿着墙面坐下，这样间桐雁夜就能在精液全数转化成魔力前，什么也不想的，只要靠在他的从者身上。

他的体力本来就不是那么好了，到了现在，已经是不得已反而要从自己的从者身上抽取魔力用以维持身体机能的地步，他能维持清醒的时间已经越来越少，而醒着的时间，若不是需要战斗，就是像现在这样在树林里，庭院中，或随便一个什么角落诱惑自己的从者，确实是有这么几次，他的魔力并没有低落到不用兰斯洛特就不行的地步，但他还是会拉住兰斯洛特的甲冑，或者只是不发一语的看着他。

尚未狂化前的这个人，恐怕真的是个很了不起的骑士吧，藉由刻印虫制造的魔力，本当是混浊而劣质的，却在流进兰斯洛特体内之后，被骑士的圣洁之气净化了一部份，以至于品尝过从兰斯洛特这边回流入他体内的魔力后，间桐雁夜再也难以忍受自己体内原本污浊的魔力，而刻印虫与兰斯洛特的魔力，也持续着在全身的魔术回路中冲突对峙，虽然的确十分疼痛，但只有在这种时候，他才能保持几分理智与清醒。

光裸的背部似乎被什么柔软的布料覆上了，骑士拥着他的力度骤然加大，像是要把他的肋骨压断一样，此时，他终于察觉到了，在这条脏污的巷弄里，除了他与从者之外，第三个人的气息。

也许本来曾经想要闪躲的吧，但如今的他，又有什么可以隐藏呢，他的丑陋与不堪，早在上一回，全都被眼前的这个人见识过了，于是竟也落落大方，甚至还朝那个方向笑了一下。

究竟是什么时候呢？在那双如青金石一样湛蓝的眼眸中，没有轻蔑、没有嫌恶之意的看着自己，或许已经是高中时候的事了吧，虽然那个时候，双方确实水火不容，但却是带着竞争性的，真正发自内心把彼此当作对手。

他屏着呼吸凝视着远坂时臣解开裤头的皮带，在那个玩意儿逼近到自己眼前后，甚至还试图装出一副轻挑的样子，「我是无所谓，不过，要收费的喔？」

「你闭嘴吧，」虽然叫着别人闭嘴，却是毫不犹豫地捏住雁夜的下颚，将自己的东西塞进他张大的嘴里，「如果要用这种不入流的方式汲取魔力，我的属性和你比较吻合，不是吗？」

如同火焰焚烧一般，明亮而灼热的魔力，正蓄势待发的积蓄在那个玩意儿里，光是含在口腔中，强烈的救赎感就仿佛快要遍布全身，如果能够真正流入魔术回路的话，或许真的可以将那些折磨他的虫子焚毁也说不定吧。

趴搭趴搭的水声再次回荡在窄巷之中，远比方才时臣所听见的要更加黏腻缠人，像是葵在做点心的时候，将一大团鲜奶油慢慢打发的声音，因为被虫子进出的缘故，间桐雁夜毫无困难地将男子的沉甸之物全数没入喉咙，包覆着巨物的喉咙忠实地描摹出男子下身的形状，远坂时臣似乎十分新奇，用指尖轻轻搔弄着喉咙表层暴涨的青筋，像是在安抚一只乖巧的宠物。

在喉咙深处的某一点被顶到的瞬间，青年全身骤然绷紧着，与此同时，骑士发出了一声长叹，一直埋在青年体内的巨物，逐渐硬挺到似乎要把他的身体刺穿的程度，然而，却不见骑士有任何动作，虽然能明显感受到在他体内躁动不安的欲望，但骑士却只是将注意力转移到别处，抚弄着青年单薄的胸膛。

这么做的理由显而易见，就像远坂时臣如果真想以更有效率的方式补充魔力，大可把间桐雁夜从Berserker的大腿上捞起来，直接也在他体内来一发也就完事了。

「你还真是喜欢呢，这种全身被填满的感觉。」

彼时间桐雁夜正用手按压着自己突起的腹部，那处被骑士刻上的烙印总令他十分痴迷，过了一会，才意识到，似乎是远坂时臣在和他说话，他仰起头想要看清那个男人此刻的神情，大概是由于视线被泪水模糊的缘故，明明是有点羞辱他的话吧，但他总觉得那个男人的神情仿佛十分温柔，像是穿越层层重云后，洒落到地面的朦胧月光。

浓稠的魔力从喉咙彻底灌入之后，青年用最后的力气推开男子，头都来不及转便不住呕吐起来，无数焦黑的成虫与尚未成形的虫卵全部糊成了一团，发出了难闻的气味，但间桐雁夜还是能隐约分辨出，那是来自于男子的术式痕迹，虽然他这个御主当得比三流还不如，但因为是那个人的魔术，所以他知道。

间桐雁夜吐的浑身脱力，精神却是久违的感到松泛了许多，于是重新趴到骑士腿间，慢慢的耸动起自己的臀部，由于被坚硬的铠甲不断撞击的缘故，臀部高高肿了起来，中间湿润之处向外微微翻开，透着十分艳情的深红色，骑士的狂化数值不可抑止的上升到了EX的数值，几乎现在就想把这个人弄死在这里。

这点大概只有背对着骑士的间桐雁夜没有发现吧，于是当远坂时臣将他从骑士腿上抱走的时候，他还差点为此而付出一划令咒。

「……如果不想死的话，现在最好让你的从者离你远一点，」远坂时臣用阳具拍打着青年软烂泛着潮红的穴口，那里就如同他的嘴巴一样，只碰到一部份就拼命的绞紧想往里面吞，「你得再加把劲了，离我检查完所有”灵脉”的时间，还有二十分钟。」

夺取回身体意识的青年马上又恢复成了过往那副不安分的样子，在将远坂时臣的性器全数吞进屁眼的同时，在男人的肩膀上咬下深深的牙印。

等兰斯洛特不知道从什么地方回来，Archer的御主已经穿戴整齐，雁夜精神还算尚可，披着自己的披风靠在木箱上满足的轻轻喘息。

「那么，到此为止，我的任务就完成了，不过，看来这附近似乎需要加强管理才行，明天我会再来察看一次这里的灵脉，你就在明天的这个时候，把我的东西还给我吧。」

远坂时臣这样说着，经过Berserker的时候，似乎还不经意的笑了一下，那个笑容老实说还颇得Archer真传，意思即是，十足十的嘲讽及欠揍。

兰斯洛特拿起扔在一旁的帽杉，正打算替他的御主更衣，却在掀开披风的那一刻，瞬间理解了远坂时臣的意思。

间桐雁夜的下身显然已经被清理过了，除了大腿内侧被捏红的印子，以及从穴口中微微露出一角的柔软布料。

于是，当远坂家的妻子问起丈夫手帕的去向的时候，远坂时臣自是很得体的答：

作为献祭之物，领取了伊南娜丰沛的祝福。

 

/FIN.

 

*伊南娜为代表战争、性爱之女神


End file.
